1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a connection between a bypass duct wall and a turbine engine case.
2. Background Information
A turbine engine may include an annular bypass gas path that directs bypass air out of the engine to provide engine thrust. Such a bypass gas path is defined by a bypass duct, which may include an annular inner bypass duct wall arranged adjacent to and downstream of a plurality of exit guide vanes. Opposing axial ends of the duct wall may be rigidly connected to a case that houses a turbine engine core. Such rigid connections, however, enable loads to be transferred from the case to the duct wall, which can significantly increase internal stresses within the duct wall.